MEMORIAL IN BURGESS VILLAGE
by AmaAmi
Summary: Smnjk ingatanku d'perlihatkan diwaktu itu. Ingatan2 masa laluku mulai menyerap ke dlm sulur2 dibenakku, membawaku ke masa2 tanpa pengetahuan jati diri & terlahir sbg Jack Frost. Mencintai seorg wanita manusia, namun perbedaan membatasiku dgnnya. Kmdian 300th berlalu&mengetahui bahwa ia adlh milikku, dan ia hidup sbg cahaya&kekuatan untukku melangkah ke depan. Dan inilah kisahku...
1. Chapter 1 - Where I'm

**Movie**

**Rise of The Guardians **

**FanFiction**

******«**MEMORIAL IN BURGESS VILLAGE**»**

**CHAPTER I**

"**WHERE I'AM?"**

* * *

**Disclamer: Rise of the Guardians **film based on** William Joyce's The Guardians of Childhood book series **andThe Man in the Moon short film by Joyce and Reel FX. Peter Ramsey directed the film, while Joyce and Guillermo del Toro were executive producers.** Produced **by** DreamWorks Animation **and** distributed** by** Paramount Pictures.**

**Story: Ama**

**Editing: Ami**

* * *

**Warning**

**1. Sorry for miss typo… (^_^)7**

**2. Banyak deskripsi**

**3. Jack Frost POV**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

_Dingin_, rasa itu menyentuh kulitku, menelusup ke dalam pori-poriku, menusuk-nusuk kesetiap tulang belulangku. Sebelumnya ia meneriaki namaku dengan wajah kaget berbaur kekhawatiran. Ingin aku gerakan kaki dan tangan untuk menggapai permukaan dan berkata, _aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu!_ Sembari memberikan senyuman yang merekah dari wajahku dan menenangkannya. Namun, kelemahan dan ketidakberdayaanku dalam sekejap merayapi sekujur tubuhku, mati rasa dalam dingin air yang membeku. Kedua cuping telingaku tetap mendengar teriakan-teriakannya yang memanggil dengan pilu, menyayat hatiku yang kian terasa dingin menyesakkan paru-paruku. Kehangatan perlahan namun pasti, meninggalkan tubuhku: melalui rambut, kulit, dan ujung-ujung jemariku, dingin itu menyusupi kesetiap aliran darahku. _Hah… sepertinya aku akan mati!_

Sayup-sayup suaranya yang panuh kepolosan tapi pilu itu tidak lagi terdengar, seiring hentakan-hentakan keras di atas permukaan yang membatu, beku. Aku harap ia bisa pulang dengan selamat—menjalani hidupnya dan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik. _Pulang!_ Kata itu menghentakkan sekujur tubuhku. _Pulang! Pulang!_ Aku ingin pulang. _Tolong! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya._ Ya, seseorang yang telah menumbuhkan rasa _spesial di hatiku_ terhadap diri_nya_ yang kini terbujur lemah dan rapuh di atas kasur, di bawah balutan selimutnya yang hangat. _Besok_ aku akan berangkat untuk menemuinya. Biarkan aku mengecupnya dan mengukungnya dalam balutan tangan dan dekapan tubuhku, merasakan kembali kehangatannya. _Aku sayang… aku mencintaimu!_ Suara lembut dan bening itu mengiang di kepalaku, berkali-kali seperti alunan musik.

_Pulang! Pulaaang!_ _Biarkan aku berada disisinya, disetiap tarikan nafasnya yang kian memudar._ Aku berteriak, memerintah, dan memaksa tubuhku yang mati rasa untuk bergerak. Namun seiring usahaku, rasa kantuk mulai menggerogoti kesadaranku, merenggut cahaya yang kian memudar menuju kegelapan yang pekat. Kemudian keheningan menyelimutiku.

**«—»**

_Tik…_, samar-samar cuping telingaku mendengar sesuatu. _Tik… tik…_, kini disusul dengan suara lainnya yang sama. _Tik tik… tik tik…_, suara-suara itu semakin lama semakin banyak menggema di telingaku. Seperti tetesan air yang jatuh kepermukaan air yang tenang. _Hujan!_ Apakah itu hujan? Ya… tentu saja, itu hujan… suara hujan. Tapi disini kenapa begitu gelap? Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak merasakan dinginnya hawa hujan? Kenapa aku aku tidak merasakan tubuhku? Kenapa pelupuk mataku tidak mampu aku buka? Dimana aku? Berbagai pertanyaan berbondong begitu saja di benakku. Tanpa satu pun dapat aku jawab, aku bahkan tidak tahu nama dan siapa diriku!

_Cipak cipak cipak…,_ kini suara kecipak air terdengar digemuruh tetesan hujan yang deras. Entah kenapa suara kecipak air itu terdengar seperti suara langkah kaki di telingaku? _Tapi tunggu dulu! Tidak mungkin itu langkah kaki seseorang 'kan? Tidak ada orang bisa berjalan di atas air!_ Semakin lama suara sayup-sayup itu semakin jelas aku dengar. Pikiranku berkutat antara langkah kaki seseorang dan lainnya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya suara hujan yang turun dengan deras. _Akkhh… menyebalkan! Sudah tidak tahu aku dimana, terperangkap dalam gelap lagi! Otak malah bingung dengan pemikiran aneh-aneh yang tidak jelas._

"Wah wah wah…"

Eh…, aku tersontak kaget mendengar suara seseorang menggema dalam denyut aliran air disekitarku. _Air? Tunggu dulu sebentar! Apakah aku berada di dalam air? Yang benar saja aku tidak merasakan dingin sedikit pun dari hawa dingin air, bahkan nafasku tidak sesak, jika memang aku berada di dalam air. Hey… hey hey…! Lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus._ Sekarang telingaku mendengar suara seseorang entah dari mana. Ada yang ingin mempermainkan aku, ya?

"Pantas saja kamu tidak ditemukan dalam empat musim ini," ujarnya.

Suaranya agak berat, tapi lembut yang serat dengan kegetiran di dalam nadanya. _Suara seorang pria!_

_Tidak ditemukan? Apa maksudmu? Kamu siapa? Berhenti mempermainkanku dan keluarkan aku dari sini!_ Aku berteriak, menjerit, namun entah kenapa bibir dan lidahku rasanya kelu, tidak mampu aku gerakan?

"Ternyata _ia_ menjadikanmu seperti _ini _untuk menyelamatkanmu. Maaf… aku tidak lagi datang menghampirimu sejak hari itu karena aku terlalu _pengecut_ untuk melakukannya," tuturnya dengan nada bersalah, suaranya lemah seakan ada rasa lelah di dalam setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.

_Hey, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan? Berhentilah mempermainkan aku dan keluarkan aku dari sini! Bersikaplah selayaknya seorang pria dewasa baik-baik, Tuan! Dan tolong aku!_

"Tapi kalau keadaanmu seperti ini, mungkin kita akan bertemu kembali. Meskipun aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa kita akan dipertemukan dan diwaktu seperti apa? Aku akan menantikannya…" ujarnya, seolah menghibur dirinya sendiri, aku mulai jengkel mendengarnya.

_Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan!_ Kesalku, pria ini sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun yang aku katakan. Jika ini suatu lelucon maka ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Aku juga… aku juga sayang padamu!" tuturnya dengan tulus.

_A… apa?_ Seketika jantungku tersontak—kaget.

"Fuhuhu…" ia tertawa masam, "selama ini aku menahan untuk tidak mengatakannya lagi… pada siapa pun, selain dua anak gadis yang dulu pernah aku temui. Kamu dengan sekejap menarik hatiku, sama halnya dengan mereka. Setelah bertemu dengan mereka dan dirimu… ternyata begini, ya, rasanya punya adik," tawa masamnya berubah bahagia.

Aku… aku tidak kenal kamu, tapi kenapa seluruh tubuhku merespon dengan getaran kecil yang menghangatkan ketika kau berkata seperti itu.

"Sampai jumpa 'adikku' yang manis," ujarnya lembut.

Kemudian suara kecipak langkahnya mulai menjauhiku.

_Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Tolong jelaskan semua hal yang membingungkanku ini! Katakan apa maksudmu dengan aku yang tidak ditemukan!? Siapa "dia" yang kau meksud dan "dia" menjadikan aku seperti apa? Terutama dirimu, kenapa aku merasa menggenalmu: suara yang lembut, tutur kata, dan caramu tertawa terasa tidak asing? Kamu mengenalku lebih dari yang kau katakan, 'kan? Kamu bahkan menganggapku adik. Hey… tunggu, jangan pergi!_

Suara kecipak langkah kaki pria itu semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar, berbaur dengan gemuruh ribuan tetesan bulir-bulir air dari langit menghujami bumi. Aku berteriak di dalam keributan itu, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Rasa sakit bardenyut-denyut menghantam kepalaku seperti palu dalam kebingungan ini. Dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang menyerbu benakku—yang satu pun tidak terjawab—menyebabkan rasa lelah menelusuri setiap bagain tubuhku. Hening…, suara terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara denyut air yang bergemuruh disekelilingku.

**«—»**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - This's Me

**CHAPTER II**

"**THIS'S ME"**

* * *

_Gelap… dan… dingin! Aku takut! Siapa saja tolong aku… keluarkan aku! Hah? _Sesuatu menembus di dalam gelap, secercah cahaya menyinari penglihatanku. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa perih oleh cahaya, namun hangat itu. Cahayanya semakin terang, membesar seolah mendekatiku, dan menjauhi kegelapan yang menyelimutiku. Sementara kedua cuping telingaku mendengar retakan-retakan pelan, dan dalam sekejap udara dingin memenuhi rongga dadaku, memaksa otot-otot di paru-paruku menghembuskan nafas panjang yang entah kenapa terasa menyesakkan. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kasat mata menompang tubuhku di udara—melayang.

Dihadapanku kini terbentang pemandangan malam yang indah, dihiasi oleh taburan bintang dan cahaya rembulan yang besar dan cemerlang. Ranting-ranting pepohonan tanpa daun yang gugur karena dinginnya cuaca malam, diselimuti salju seolah menompang benda bulat seperti mutiara yang berkilau terang di langit. Cukup lama aku memandangi bulan yang telah mengusir rasa takutku, ia seakan menatapku balik. Suatu gerakan lembut yang kasat mata menurunkanku di atas danau kecil yang membeku. Kebingungan atas ketidaktahuan mulai melandaku ketika telapak kakiku menyentuh permukaannya yang dingin. Aku membolak-balikkan telapak tanganku, melihat apa yang aku pakai pada tubuhku: jubah pendek cokelat tanah, rompi baju dengan warna senada, serta celana panjang di atas mata kaki dengan sentuhan lilitan beberapa tali.

Di dalam kegelapan aku tidak bisa membuka mata untuk melihat apapun. Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki rupa seperti ini, sedikitnya mengagetkanku. Karena selama di kegelapan, aku mengira bahwa diriku adalah suatu keberadaan yang tidak ada dan diabaikan oleh siapa pun. Kegelapan adalah hal pertama yang aku ingat. Namun, setelah keluar dari sana aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apa hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Seharusnya aku senang telah keluar dari sana, tapi sekarang rasa kebingungan yang malah melandaku.

"Halo, Jack…" sapa suatu suara yang menggema entah dari mana.

Suaranya lembut, berwibawa, dan terdengar bersahabat yang memancarkan kedamaian dan kehangatan sedikit menyentakkan pikiranku yang kebingungan.

_Jack? Siapa Jack? _Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dipanggil oleh suara itu, yang aku tahu suara itu berasal dari sana: dari bulan yang bersinar dengan indah di langit.

"Jack… Jack Frost adalah namamu, Temanku," tuturnya seolah membaca pikiranku.

_Jack Frost? Namaku adalah Jack Frost, benarkah? Lalu apakah yang harus aku lakukan mulai sekarang?_ Keningku berkerut sedikit, bingung dan canggung menghadapi bulan yang bicara dengan kehangatan dalam suaranya.

"Hmm… kenapa kamu tidak memulainya dengan bersenang-senang, Jack?" Sang Bulan memberikan saran kepadaku dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

_Bersenang-senang?_ Tentu saja, itu hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan kalau aku keluar dari kegelapan. Pikiran yang terlintas begitu saja di kepalaku ketika aku masih dalam kukungan kegelapan. _Kamu mengingatkan aku!_

"Pergilah, Temanku," suaranya kian menghilang, namun aku masih sempat ia berkata.

Aku menaggapinya dengan senyuman lebar sementara aku melangkahkan kakiku di atas danau yang beku. Aku sempat tergelincir di atasnya, tapi aku berhasil menyeimbangi tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Secara tidak sengaja jemari kakiku menyenggol sesuatu. Sebuah tongkat kayu yang salah satu ujungnya melengkung. Ketika ibu jari kakiku menyentuh batang kayu itu, seketika ada cahaya putih kebiruan bersinar di ruas-ruasnya. _Kenapa bisa?_ Pikirku, karena penasaran aku berjongkok dan memegang tongkat itu, cahaya yang seperti sihir beku itu memanjang seiring aku memegang dengan kedua tanganku. _Wow…_ aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah tongkat kayu ini memiliki sihir dan merespon jika ada yang memegangnya? _Keren_. Perasaanku bergejolak ketika pikiran itu muncul di benakku.

_Whusss…_, hembusan angin dingin seketika menyembur dari tongkat yang sebagiannya membeku, membuatku tersontak kaget. Salah satu pangkalnya terlepas begitu saja di tanganku, seiring dengan suara desisan pelan yang keluar di pangkalnya ketika menyentuh permukaan es. Aku tidak percaya dengan penglihatanku sendiri, permukaan es yang tersentuh oleh pangkal tongkat yang aku pegang melepaskan ornamen cantik keperakan. Untuk menyakinkan diriku, aku mencobanya pada permukaan sebuah batang pohon, lalu aku mengatuk kecil permukaannya dan seketika ornamen bersinar keperakan itu menyebar di permukaan pohon itu. _Oh… ya ampun! _Aku menyentuh permukaan beku itu, merasakan sensasi sihir kecil yang indah di jemariku. _Sekali lagi!_ Aku mengatuk pohon yang satunya lagi yang berada tepat dihadapan pohon sebelumnya yang aku bekukan. Bola mataku membelalak bahagia dan kagum ketika hal yang sama terjadi pada pohon itu.

_Hahaha… woow, luar biasa!_ Aku belum pernah melihat hal yang tidak biasa ini, tongkat kayu ini bukan tongkat kayu biasa. Rasa senang menyeruak dari dalam diriku, tidak tahan untuk dilepaskan hingga aku berlari di atas danau sembari melancarkan sihir itu—menggesekkan ujung tongkat melengkungnya kepermukaan danau. Tidak puas dengan itu, aku juga melancarkan sihir itu kesemak-semak dan pepohonan, sehingga cahaya keperakan membekukan mereka. Menebarkan liukan-liukan indah yang berkelip keperakan.

_Whuuss…_, tiupan angin dingin menerpa tubuhku dengan tiba-tiba dan menggoyahkan keseimbanganku. Aku pikir aku akan jatuh, ternyata tidak. Angin itu malah menerbangkanku dan berputar-putar seperti daun kering yang tidak tentu arah. Sesaat kemudian aku berhasil mengandalikannya, mataku menangkap pemandangan di bawahku. Danau kecil itu dihiasi ornamen-ornamen cantik yang berpendar keperakan. _Indah sekali! Sangat indah!_

Di tengah-tengah kekagumanku, tiba-tiba angin berhenti bertiup, seketika tubuhku jatuh di tarik grafitasi tanpa peringatan. Suara derakan ranting-ranting pohon yang patah dan rintihan kesakitanku terdengar ketika tubuhku menghantamnya. Hantaman itu mengakibatkan salju yang bertengger di dahan pohon berurai. Dengan reflek aku memeluk dahan besar yang pas dalam rangkulanku. _Oh… ya ampun!_ Kalau aku jatuh tanpa ada pohon di bawah dimana aku terbang, dapat dipastikan tulang-belulangku pasti remuk dan parahnya akan tercerai-berai. _Ok… itu berlebihan… hehe!_ Aku berdengus senang dengan hal luar biasa yang aku alami sembari mengangkat tubuhku dan jongkok.

Bola mataku menangkap sebuah cahaya merah keemasan yang menyeruak dari puncak-puncak pohon pinus dan oak yang membeku. _Pemukiman penduduk?_ Tanpa pikir panjang aku terbang kearah cahaya itu dengan menunggangi angin yang sebenarnya masih sulit aku kendalikan seakan seperti kuda liar yang belum dijinakkan. Dengan kesusahan aku berhasil mencapai tujuanku, _ya_, sangat berhasil dengan terhuyung-huyung dan kepalaku mendarat lebih dulu. _Ohh…!_ Aku menggerutu karena terhuyung dan terjatuh di tumpukan salju. _Well, pendaratanku tidak mulus… hahaha… aku bisa berlatih lain kali._

Tidak masalah dengan pendaratan, aku sangat bergembira kala melihat pemukiman yang aku datangi ini. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengibas-ngibas sisa salju yang menempel di jubahku. Ternyata cahaya merah keemasan itu berasal dari api unggun yang dihidupkan dalam ceruk yang digali. Ceruk-ceruk api unggun itu ada di setiap sudut desa, pemukiman kecil dangan penghuni yang bisa dikatakan lumayan ramai. Tampak gadis kecil dengan pakaian terusan bewarna biru tua pudar sedang berbicara pada seorang pria bertopi _bowler _hitam dan jubah. Mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, namun perhatianku tidak hanya pada mereka. Ada yang duduk berbincang di depan rumahnya yang sempat aku sapa—meskipun aku tidak ditanggapi, sepertinya asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang atau siapanyalah itu, sebagian ada yang mengobrol di depan api unggun, dan berlalu-lalang di tengah-tengah desa melewati sebuah sumur—sepasang pria dan wanita yang juga tampak berbincang disana.

_Ingin aku berbaur… tapi aku ada dimana, ya? Apakah nama desa ini?_

_Guk… guk guk_, perhatianku teralihkan oleh suara gonggongan seekor anjing putih yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan seorang bocah laki-laki. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja kepada anak kecil itu, selagi ia belari ke arahku.

"Oh… hey, bisakah kamu memberi tahuku dimana aku sekarang?" tanyaku sembari jongkok untuk dapat berhadapan muka dangannya.

Belum sempat aku menerima jawaban, bocah kecil dan anjingnya berlarimenembusku. _Oh… gosh!?_ Aku terhentak berdiri, bingung dan heran, menyesakkan dadaku dengan nafas pendek-pendek, dan terkejut luar bisa dengan kejadian aneh itu. _Apa yang barusan terjadi?_ Ada sensasi aneh ketika bocah itu menembusku. Sensasi itu menimbulkan gumpalan besar yang terasa beraliran lintrik di rongga dadaku ketika yang lainnya juga menembus tubuhku. _Ada apa ini?_ Aku meraba tubuhku dan mengamatinya sesaat. _Ada yang salah padaku?_ Kembali pandanganku melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menyadari kehadiranku. Dengan perasaan bingung yang tidak dapat aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata telah memaksa kedua kakiku menjauhi pemukiman itu menuju hutan, sementara rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku memasuki hutan, pikiranku sibuk menelaah kejadian yang aku alami. Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku? Kebingungan dan keanehan ini seperti benang kusut di benakku—hingga tanpa sadar kakiku menuntun ke danau kecil, tempat dimana pertama kali aku melihat cahaya. Cukup lama aku berdiri di atas danau beku itu. Tertunduk menatap lapisan es—tempat dimana aku dikeluarkan dari dasar danau—aku menekukkan kesepuluh jari kakiku, merasakan lapisan dingin yang beberapa saat lalu retak dan utuh kembali, seolah memberi jalan kepadaku untuk muncul kepermukaan dan disambut oleh terang benderangnya sinar Sang Bulan.

"_Jack Frost…"_ aku bergumam pelan, "hanya itu yang kau katakan padaku, sebuah nama yang aku miliki setelah 'diangkat' dari danau ini," aku menengadah melihat bulan dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya, alisku berkerut dalam dan garis bibirku melengkung ke bawah. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa mereka bisa menembus tubuhku? Bahkan mereka tidak melihat dan menyadari keberadaanku."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dengan cepat sesuai harapanku seakan Sang Bulan memikirkan jawaban dan menyusun kata-katanya untuk disampaikan kepadaku. Aku sangat yakin kalau ia mengetahui jawaban yang aku inginkan, hanya saja kebisuannya membuatku mengartikan kalau ia tidak tahu, atau hanya mengulur-ulur waktu, atau bahkan mungkin tidak mau memberi tahu.

Sebuah semelir angin yang hangat dan lembut mengitariku menerbangkan bulir-bulir salju. "Memang seperti itulah dirimu, Jack!" tuturnya lembut, sukses membuatku bertambah bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menyadari bahwa Sang Bulan tampak menghindari pertanyaanku dengan memberikan jawaban yang tidak dapat langsung dicerna olehku.

"Kau cukup membuat _anak-anak mempercayaimu_ dengan melakukan apa yang menjadi _keinginan _awalmu ketika kau keluar dari danau es itu, Temanku," jelasnya dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung dengan penjelasannya. _Membuat anak-anak mempercayaiku? Dengan cara yang aku inginkan?_

"Dengan begitu mereka akan dapat melihatmu, _khususnya_ untuk anak-anak," lanjutnya menyadari respon kebingungan di raut wajahku.

"Maksudmu dengan memberikan kesenangan pada anak-anak di samping bersenang-senang memang keinginanku sehingga mereka mempercayaiku kalau aku ada dan kemudian mereka akan dapat melihatku? Hanya dengan memberikan mereka… _kesenangan?_" ucapku memperjelas maksud perkataan Sang Bulan tidak yakin, menurutku penjelasannya sedikit berbelit-belit.

"Ya…" jawabnya singkat untuk memberikan keyakinan kepadaku.

"Tadi kau bilang 'khususnya untuk anak-anak', apakah tidak semua orang dewasa dapat melihatku nantinya?" tanyaku menyadari ada kata-kata lain darinya yang belum aku pahami.

"Selama ini tidak _ada satu pun _dari orang dewasa yang dapat melihat. Sejauh ini… aku rasa," ujarnya seperti elakan berasumsi dari pada jawaban pastinya. Entah kenapa memiliki kesan menyembunyikan suatu fakta lain dariku yang tidak ingin ia ungkapan. Terbukti dari kata-katanya yang kembali membingungkanku.

Sudahlah, setidaknya aku mengetahui apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk dapat dilihat oleh mereka, terutama anak-anak. "Cukup membuat mereka percaya padaku 'kan?!" ujarku menuntut Sang Bulan untuk meyakinkanku sekali lagi.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban darinya, hanya suara desiran angin dingin berhembus menghantam ranting-ranting pohon, mengeluarkan suara deritan yang saling beradu satu sama lain. Aku terdiam dengan wajah cemberut karena keheningan yang tiba-tiba dari Sang Bulan. Aku tidak menyangka, ia yang bersinar indah dengan terang serta suara lembutnya yang menghangatkan ternyata memiliki sikap menyebalkan. _Menurutku._

**«—»**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 - She's Brother

**CHAPTER III**

"**SHE'S BROTHER"**

* * *

Sudah setahun lebih aku mencoba menarik perhatian anak-anak dengan sihirku, hanya saja semuanya gagal total. Dimulai dari aku menurunkan salju-salju, meniupkan angin semilir yang menandakan datangnya hari bersalju dengan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan. Hari dimana aku bisa membuat mereka bermain perang salju karena cuacanya tidak terlalu dingin, hal itulah yang membuat mereka diizinkan bermain di luar rumah oleh orang tua mereka. Permainan itu sukses besar membuat mereka senang, tapi tetap saja hasilnya nol alias gagal total. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa aku yang memulai permainan itu.

Sinar mentari memancarkan kehangatan di Desa Burgess—aku mengetahui nama desa ini ketika mendengar percakapan dari beberapa warganya. Hari ini aku lebih memilih tidur-tiduran disalah satu dahan pohon oak yang sedikit menjulang di atas danau kecil di kaki bukit Desa Burgess. Dari desa ke danau kecil ini membutuhkan lebih kurang lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki, dan kalau untukku, aku hanya membutuhkan kurang dari lima detik untuk sampai ke desa. Bagaimana tidak, soalnya aku terbang 'sih! Meskipun cuaca begitu cerah dengan semilir angin yang dingin, tumpukan-tumpukan salju masih memenuhi hamparan tanah diseluruh daerah ini yang kapan saja dapat digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain bersama.

Namun tidak satu pun dari mereka yang datang ke danau yang aku jadikan rumah ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Entah pagi-pagi sekali mereka sibuk mendekorasi pemukiman mereka dengan untaian kain-kain berwarna-warni, dan menyusun meja-meja di alun-alun desa. Para wanitanya sibuk memasak ini itu; para pria sibuk dengan hal-hal yang lebih membutuhkan tenaga dalam medekorasi alun-alun; dan _anak-anak_ itu lebih memilih ikut membantu dari pada bermain. _Anak-anak yang berbakti_, aku tersenyum. Masalahnya, untuk apa mengadakan _pesta penyambutan_ dihari cerah begini, memangnya sespesial apa 'sih orang yang akan datang sampai diadakan pesta dansa segala. Bahkan merentangkan kain di kedua tiang yang didirikan dengan tulisan "Selamat Datang Kembali".

Jika anak-anak mengikuti acara itu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membuat mereka membicarakan tentang _kesenangan_ yang aku buat sehingga mereka menyadari aku nantinya? Aku tidak mau kalah dengan para Guardian itu! Bicara soal Guardian, aku mengetahui tentang mereka pertama kali dari _Lagus_—_Spirit Of Water_. Memiliki wujud seperti ikan terbang dengan sisik besar memantulkan warna pelangi jika diterpa cahaya, sementara siripnya meliuk-liuk seperti kain sutra yang bening selalu dihiasi buliran-buliran yang katanya mampu menyegarkan tubuh dan menyembuhkan segala luka luar dan dalam. Suaranya bening menghangatkan, seperti suara seorang ibu yang berbicara lemah lembut kepada anaknya, seekor ikan betina yang indah dan menawan—jelas dari matanya yang jernih seperti air.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ketika aku mencoba sihir untuk memanggil _badai salju_. Berhasil 'sih… tapi hasilnya malah diluar dugaanku alias _dahsyat_. Secara naluri aku bisa mengendalikannya, namun karena tiupannya yang kencang dan kuat, hingga badai itu malah menerbangkanku dan wajahku sukses membentur sebuah pohon oak. Sepertinya itu hukuman untukku yang nekat memakai sihir badai dihari yang tidak berawan gelap, menandakan datangnya badai salju dimusim dingin. Aku tahu… aku pantas menerimanya.

Di dalam kekacauan itulah, aku mendengar suara Lagus yang membimbingku untuk menghentikan badai salju—yang datang disaat yang salah—_yep… tentu_,karena perbuatanku yang payah. Untungnya aku tidak sampai menghancurkan Desa Burgess gara-gara keteledoran itu. Lagus muncul dari danau yang membeku setelah badai mereda, aku terpesona ketika pertama kali melihat sosoknya, terutama matanya yang jernih seperti kristal. Pandangan matanya yang bening menimbulkan rasa kerinduan di sudut hatiku terhadap _sesuatu_ yang menurutku pernah aku rasakan. Entah pada _apa_ atau _siapa?_ Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Banyak hal yang ia ceritakan padaku, terutama para _guardian_ yang dipilih oleh Man in Moon—Sang Bulan. Aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah _guardian_—para penjaga mimpi dan harapan anak-anak diseluruh dunia.

Guardian pertama yang aku temui adalah _Sandman_—_The Guardian of Dream_, pria kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pasir keemasan yang ramah—setiap malam selalu bekerja dengan rajin menebarkan pasir-pasir mimpinya. Yang kedua adalah para peri gigi, bawahan _Thooth Fairy_—_The Guardian of Memories_, seorang ratu bagi para peri-peri gigi yang mungil itu. Kata peri-peri kecil itu, sang ratu sibuk mengurus gigi-gigi anak-anak diseluruh dunia di kediamannya, segaligus Thooth tidak memiliki sifat selalu muncul di depan banyak orang. Yang ketiga adalah _Santa Claus_—_The Guardian of Wonder_—yang selalu muncul dimalam natal untuk membagikan hadiah-hadiah untuk anak-anak, ya tentu, yang termasuk dalam _nice list_-nya. Aku hanya melihatnya melintas pada malam natal di Desa Burgess setelah membagikan hadiah-hadiah setahun yang lalu, dan aku tidak pernah bertatap muka dengannya. Yang terakhir adalah _Aster Easter Bunnymund_, si kelinci paskah yang pemarah—_The Guardian of Hope_—ketika paskah tiba, ia menyembunyikan jutaan telur hiasnya keseluruh penjuru dunia. Kalau ingin jujur, ialah yang paling menyenangkan untuk dijahili—kepuasan utamaku adalah ketika berhasil membuatnya mengomel-ngomel marah dan kesal seperti seorang ibu yang marah kepada anaknya atas kejahilan yang diperbuat. Kejahilan pertama yang aku berikan kepadanya adalah membuatnya tergelincir di atas es dan meluncur hampir tiga puluh meter jauhnya, kemudian tanpa aku rencanakan wajahnya mencium pohon pinus dan terjatuh di tumpukan salju. Aku ketahuan olehnya karena aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, ia mendengar cekikikan pelanku di atas pohon—bukan si kelinci paskah namanya kalau ia tidak bisa mendengar sedikit saja suara hutan. Ia sangat hebat, sungguh hebat, tahu kenapa? Karena dalam satu kali tatap muka itu, ia menjabarkan seluruh sifatku: kekanakan, egois, pengacau, tidak tahu sopan santun, dan lain sebagainya, _yep…_ tentu saja semua hal yang buruk-buruk.

Tapi mengetahui bahwa mereka memiliki kepercayaan dari anak-anak menimbulkan rasa kegetiran di hatiku, sehingga tanpa sadar aku menjauhkan diri dari mereka—intinya aku sedikit iri. Padahal aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, secara tidak sadar aku seperti mengasihi diriku sendiri kalau aku memendam _perasaan buruk_ hampir bisa dibilang perasaan kesal tanpa dasar. Mereka pasti juga berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan anak-anak. Hanya saja aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga bisa seperti mereka dengan caraku sendiri. Namun, sang bulan atau Man in Moon, itu namanya—seperti yang dibilang Lagus—tidak pernah lagi bicara padaku. Tapi, aku merasa diawasi olehnya—menunggu disaat yang tepat untuk membicarakan atau memberitahukan _sesuatu_ padaku, sebuah penjelasan yang dapat aku terima.

Haah… apa sebaiknya aku membuat perang makanan saja di pesta itu, ya? Hahaha… iya juga, ya! Itu akan menjadi hal yang paling gila untuk aku lakukan. Membuang makanan? _Hey_, itu hal buruk, 'kan!? Tapi 'kan ada kesenangan di dalamnya? Tidak, tidak… makanan dibeli dengan hasil kerja keras, itu tindakan sia-sia dan tidak menghargai. Baiklah, perang makanan dicoret dari daftar kesenanganku, yang pastinya itu masih ide dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesosok mungil—seorang gadis kecil dari kejauhan menuju danau ini. Aku langsung bangkit dari perbaringanku di atas dahan pohon sembari mengernyitkan mataku untuk memastikannya—akhirnya ada juga anak-anak yang datang untuk bermain. _Lho… gadis kecil itu sendirian?_ Aku tidak melihat teman-temannya yang lain menyusulnya di belakang.

Kini ia berdiri di pinggir danau. Aku tersenyum mengambang, tahu akan siapa gadis kecil itu: si gadis kecil yang ceria, senyumannya yang menggemaskan, wajahnya yang bulat dan pipinya yang tembam selalu menggodaku untuk disentuh dan mencubitnya. _Keinginan yang tidak akan terkabul, untuk saat ini!_ Tapi ada kalanya aku melihat gadis kecil itu menerawang dan meneteskan air mata—sedih dan melamun—hanya sesaat kesedihan itu menyelimuti dirinya, dan dengan tegar ia berusaha menghapus air matanya.

Kali ini ada yang berbeda dengannya, ia terlihat lebih manis dan cantik, selain _make up_ alami dari dua buah titik hitam kecil yang tercipta di bawah mata kanannya. Sekarang dua buah titik hitam itu terpampang jelas, karena rambut cokelat di pelipisnya ditarik ke belakang kepala dan menyampirkan sebuah pita merah gelap. Oh ya, ia memakai mantel kecil menutupi dadanya dengan dalaman baju terusan yang berlengan panjang, serta sepatu _ballet flat_ terpasang dengan manis di kaki mungilnya. Warnanya senada dengan pita di rambutnya, dan oohh… ia membawa sepatu ski-nya. Apakah ia mau meluncur?

Aku menumpukan salah satu lututku ke dahan pohon, siku dan berat badanku bertompang pada kakiku yang satu lagi. Dengan santai telapak tanganku menyambut daguku—aku tersenyum simpul mengamati dirinya, sembari mengatuk-ngatuk tongkatku ke bahu. Ok, ia mulai melepas sepatunya dan memasang sepatu ski cokelat hazelnya, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia berdiri di atas es—memulai langkahnya dan meluncur. Gadis kecil itu mengitari danau satu kali, lalu perlahan mempercepat laju luncurannya ke tengah danau dan… ohhh ya ampun! Ia meloncat sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, aku terperangah karena ia sempat berputar di udara. Rasa puas terpancar dari wajah mungilnya ketika ia mendarat dengan mulus, dan menikmati terbangnya yang sesaat itu. Gadis kecil yang luar biasa.

"Hahaha… yeaahuuu!" ia tertawa dengan girang.

Udara dingin membuat pipinya merona merah, tapi rasa senang yang menyelimutinya seolah tidak ia sia-siakan hanya dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini. Tawanya tidak pernah berhenti saat ia meluncur mundur mengelilingi danau: jubahnya berkibar-kibar, surai cokelat hazelnya menari-nari menembus udara, suaranya yang bening—sarat dengan rasa kepuasan dan kebahagiaan, juga… senyuman yang mengambang dan tulus itu, mengetarkan hatiku—ikut merasakan kesenangan yang ia rasakan. Tapi ada hal yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa ia harus berdandan manis begitu hanya untuk bersenang-senang?

"Yeiii… lihat! Aku bisa melakukannya dengan mulus tanpa gagal," ujarnya sembari tersenyum seakan mengajak seseorang berbicara. Aku tertawa kecil, tidak mungkin aku, 'kan! "Meskipun sudah lewat setahun, aku semakin mahir melakukannya. Hehehe… kamu beruntung memiliki adik seperti aku ini."

Aku berdengus tertawa sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku memperhatikannya. Namun sesaat kemudian kedua alisku mengerut sedih, aku merasa simpati kepadanya. Aku langsung menyadari siapa yang ia ajak bicara, sang kakak yang telah lama "pergi". Wajahnya memang berseri-seri, tapi sinar matanya sedikit meredup—masih ada sisa kekuatan untuk menahan emosinya.

"Aku diajarkan oleh_nya_ lho…, ketika kamu sibuk dengan bertong-tong rempah-rempah dan anggur," gadis kecil itu tertawa kecil sembari menutup matanya. "Dihari itu aku ingin memperlihatkannya pada_mu_, hanya saja kamu…" ia terdiam sejenak, matanya semakin mengatup perih, rahangnya mengeras—menahan sesuatu dirongga dadanya, menyakitinya.

Spontan aku melompat dari dahan pohon dan terbang mendekatinya dengan cemas, berharap tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku duga. Kemudian aku berjongkok dihadapannya yang tertunduk, _ohh… tidak!_ Ia menangis, buliran air mata mengalir di pipinya yang kian memerah bersama cuping hidungnya. Bahunya naik-turun seiring dengan isak tangisnya, jemari mungilnya meremas erat baju di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Rasa pilu yang mendalam menggerogoti hati dan perasaanku—suara tangisannya yang tertahan itu menyayat disetiap permukaan kulitku.

_Oh… peri kecil yang manis, kamu teringat dengannya lagi?_

Air matanya tarus membanjiri pipi tembamnya—mengusapnya dengan tangan, _berkali-kali_. Bibirnya yang mungil itu terus bergumam, tidak terdengar, tapi aku yakin bahwa ia menggumamkan nama sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya bergetar diantara isak tangisnya, "jika waktu itu aku tidak memaksamu, mungkin… kamu masih ada disini."

Ia tiba-tiba jongkok akibat ledakan emosi dari perasaan sedihnya, menyembunyikan wajah di atas lututnya, berusaha meredam suara pilunya. Setelah sekian lama aku memperhatikannya, hari inilah ia mencurahkan seluruh hatinya yang tercegat selama ini. Rasa kagumku padanya membuat tubuhku bergetar, gadis kecil ini sangat tegar dengan diselimuti rasa rindu yang besar. Aku tersenyum sedih sembari meletakkan tongkat kayu milikku di atas es—mengulurkan kedua tanganku untuk menangkup kedua sisi kepalanya yang tertunduk—menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyentuh surai cokelatnya ke dahiku. _Aku tahu… aku tahu, kalau aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya_. Tapi aku memohon sedikit saja agar aku bisa menghiburnya—menghilangkan raut sedih di wajahnya.

"Hai Manis… tidak ada yang patut disalahkan tentang 'hal itu' ketika ia datang menghampiri setiap nafas kehidupan," ucapku akhirnya dengan penuh harap dan tulus. Padahal aku tahu kalau ia tidak akan mendengarku.

Perasaan yang menggebu itu telah memicu kekuatanku, menghembusan angin lembut yang dingin di sekitar kami. _Dingin? Iya ya, dingin yang hangat_. Aku tersenyum lembut sembari menutup mata. _Nah… gadis kecil, ini adalah sedikit penghiburan dariku_. Aku meraih tongkat kayuku, sementara aku berdiri tegak dan membentangkan kedua tanganku. Seketika angin berhembus pelan dan mengitari kami—gadis itu tersontak sembari menonggakkan kepalanya. Ia kebingungan dan takjub dengan "hiburan" yang aku berikan, bulir-bulir salju yang aku datangkan membentuk wujud kupu-kupu—mengitari dirinya. Ia berputar pelan melihat pertunjukkan itu, hingga membelakangiku. Aku tersenyum puas—berhasil menghiburnya, rasanya lega jika aku menggunakan sihir yang keluar dari dalam diriku dengan tulus. Aku menikmati hasil kerja kecilku itu, sementara menurunkan kedua tanganku kesisi tubuh.

"Jack?" ucapnya lirih.

Aku bergeming, menangkap sesuatu yang ia ucapkan. "Apa kamu mengucapkan…"

"Jack…" balasnya dengan agak keras, tersentak karena menyadari sesuatu.

"Jack? Apa itu nama kakakmu?" tanyaku sedikit kaget karena namanya mirip dengan namaku, sementara ia memalingkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku beradu pandang dengan bola matanya yang bening, sempat membuatku nafasku tercegat. Suasana hatinya kembali ceria terlukis dari raut wajahnya yang cerah menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

"Ahh… lagi-lagi aku berkata begitu, nangis pula lagi," ia tertunduk dan cemberut sementara bibir bawahnya mencuat hampir sejajar dengan cuping hidungnya, mencibir. "Aku pasti ditegur oleh_nya_ jika ketahuan. Kamu juga akan mengataiku jelek jika melihatku menangis, kamu selalu mengataiku seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum maklum, tapi tidak tahan untuk tertawa karena muka cemberutnya yang lucu seperti tomat merah itu. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud kakaknya itu, aku rasa tujuannya mengatakan jelek bukan untuk mengejek, tapi kemungkinan untuk melihat wajah lucu cemberut adiknya ini, seperti sayur tomat yang bulat dan merah. Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki adik semanis ini.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Jack… tadi itu sangat indah, terima kasih," ia tersenyum mengambang, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mata dan pipinya.

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku adalah adikmu yang kuat, iya 'kan!?" ia sedikit mendongak seolah menatapku.

Tapi aku tidak kaget, karena aku tahu kalau gadis kecil ini memandangi langit. Langit biru di belakangku. Gadis kecil… perasaan apa yang aku rasakan padamu selama setahun ini? Perasaan yang sama ketika aku bertemu Lagus pertama kali, yang telah membangkitkan rasa itu. _Rindu_… kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa aku merindukan _sesuatu_ atau _seseorang_ yang aku yakin aku seharusnya tidak memilikinya? Aku _bukan_ siapa-siapa selain Jack Frost?!

"Hey, hari ini _dia_ akan datang, katanya akan menetap disini. Luar biasa, bukan?" ucapnya girang, "setelah setahun ia pergi untuk berobat, kini ia akan me-ne-tap!" teriaknya hingga membuatku terhenyak di tempat, memandanginya dengan maklum.

"Haha, astaga! Siapa yang kamu maksud _dia_, sampai harus berteriak girang seperti itu?" balasku spontan. Lagi-lagi aku berbicara tanpa sadar karena meresponnya.

"Lihat! Baju ini dia yang memberikan, anak-anak lain juga mendapatkannya. Dia akan datang makanya aku didandani oleh ibu," wajahnya merona merah. Dengan girang memutar tubuhnya memperlihatkan betapa sempurna penampilanya.

"Memang siapa yang akan datang? Sampai penduduk desa harus mwnyambutnya dengan meriah!" tanyaku penasaran.

Sedikitnya aku bingung, karena dari awal si gadis kecil terus menyebut si Dia ini. Tunggu dulu sebentar! Kenapa aku malah bertanya kepadanya yang tidak akan didengar dan dijawab. Ya ampun! Dari pada susah seperti ini, lebih baik aku langsung ke desa dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"_Haah! Disini kamu rupanya, tahu nggak 'sih dari tadi dicariin kemana-mana!"_ teriak seseorang dengan keras—hampir membuat jantungku kabur terbirit-birit menembus tulang rusukku, saking kencangnya suara itu.

Aku menekankan tangan ke dadaku yang naik-turun sembari berpaling kearah asal suara. Masih kaget. Dipinggir danau itu berdiri seorang gadis dengan wajah masam dan marah. Rambut pirang kecokelatannya dikuncir kuda yang diikat dengan pita bitu gelap. Memakai setelan mantel pendek dan dalaman di atas mata kaki yang berwarna senada dengan pitanya.

"Gi… Giselle? Kenapa teriak-teriak, 'sih? Bikin kaget saja," meluncur mendekati temannya itu sambil mengerutu marah.

"Kebisaan jelekmu! Kalau hilang, pastinya nyangsing kesini! Cepat ganti sepatumu, kereta kudanya sudah ada diujung jalan!" tutur Giselle gemas melihat tingkah temannya itu, "katanya mau menyambutnya paling depan."

"Apa? Kamu tidak bohong, 'kan!?" kata si gadis kecil dengan panik.

"Nggaklah!"

Aku mendekati kedua gadis kecil itu. Si gadis bersurai cokelat tanah itu bergegas memasang sepatu _ballet flat_-nya lagi dan langsung bergegas meninggalkan danau, berlari menuju desa. Aku terbang mengikuti mereka sembari berdengus senang melihat raut wajah mereka yang tidak sabaran menunggung seseorang yang akan tiba di desa.

Uhh… aku penasaran dengan orang yang akan tiba itu. Siapa orang yang membuat anak-anak lebih memilih ke acara pesta penyambutan itu dari pada bermain.

**«—»**

* * *

******To Be Continued...**


End file.
